Fearless
by Zee-vah
Summary: A TIVA one shot that involves dancing in the rain.. please enjoy :


Authors Note: this one shot was inspired by the song _Fearless_ by _Taylor Swift_..

Gibbs watched his team from the stairs, smiles of achievement brightened up their exhausted faces. After working for 20 hours straight their case was finally closed. He didn't know how long he watched them, long enough for DiNozzo to fall asleep behind his desk.

"They need a break," he told himself.

"Maybe you should take them out sometime," the voice of The Director came from behind him.

He turned to stare at her with a look of disapproval on his face.

"You're not watching me are you Director?" he questioned.

"Of course not, just passing through," she stated, "and it was just a suggestion Jethro."

With that she headed back up the stairs. Gibbs returned his attention to his team of agents. _Take them out? Where?_ He thought to himself. He thought this over for a moment then decided on his place. Sure it wasn't fancy or anything but he had a large lounge room, a CD player and great cooking skills. He smiled to himself before heading down to the bullpen.

"Hi Gibbs!" Ziva said cheerily as he approached.

"Nice try Ziva," Tony mumbled.

"Sleep in your own time DiNozzo," Gibbs stated as he walked passed the agent's desk.

With that Tony bolted upright, "yes boss."

"Go home, take tomorrow off," Gibbs ordered, "get some sleep then come to my place tomorrow night."

Ziva frowned at him. McGee also looked confused.

"Think of it as a…" Gibbs started.

"A party!" Tony cut in.

"Yeah," Gibbs agreed.

"What for?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs shrugged, "now go before I change my mind."

The team quickly stood and headed towards the elevator. Gibbs watched them go before he went to inform Abby, Ducky and Jen of his plans.

"A party for no reason?" Ziva questioned Tony in the elevator.

"There's a reason Ziva," he informed her.

"Then what is it?"

"To have fun," Tony replied before adding in a teasing tone, "you do know what fun is?"

"Of course I do!" Ziva exclaimed.

The Elevator doors opened and the three of them headed towards the parking lot.

"Hey guys," McGee said, "do you think this is a formal or a casual event?"

"I'm not sure" Tony replied.

The two of them turned to Ziva.

"Do not look at me," she stated.

"Well what are you wearing?" McGee asked Tony.

"If Ziva wears a dress, I'll wear a tux," Tony stated with a teasing tone.

He had only seen Ziva wear a dress when they were undercover and he didn't expect her to take up his offer.

"Fine then, I will wear a dress," she smirked.

"Ok formal it is," McGee stated before heading over to his car.

Ziva went to do the same but Tony caught her arm.

"You promise?" he questioned her.

"I promise," Ziva stated before he let her go.

-------------

Ziva was so tired when she arrived home that she just fell onto her bed and slept in her clothes. She didn't wake up until late the next morning. She remembered Gibbs giving her the day off and considered rolling over and going back to sleep but then she remembered her deal with Tony.

"Where did I put that dress?" she asked herself as she crawled out of bed.

She decided to shower and eat before she began her search. After spending quite a long time pulling her bedroom apart she found her dress at the very back of her walk in robe.

"There you are!" she exclaimed as she held the knee-length, black dress up by the thin straps.

-------------

Later that night Ziva stood in front of her full-length mirror taking in her appearance. The top half of her dress clung to her torso highlighting her attractive figure. A thick band of silky white material hugged her hips and hanging from that band was the soft black material that flicked gracefully around her legs as she moved. Her hair was twisted up, held in place by a single clip.

"Ok David, time to go," She stated before heading out the door.

She arrived at Gibbs Place and discovered that she was the last one to turn up. She let herself in and walked over to Tony who was leaning against the table.

"Wow, Ziva you look…" Tony was lost for words when he saw her.

Ziva smiled at him before she spoke, " You look pretty good too."

She gestured at his tux.

"Hey Ziva!" Abby called out, not giving Tony a chance to reply, " I love the dress."

"Thank you Abby," Ziva said, accepting the compliment.

As the song changed Abby turned to Tony, "come on, let's dance!"

Tony shrugged and Abby grabbed his hand and pulled him into the center of the room. Ziva laughed as she watched the pair dancing sixties style. She was about to go join them when she heard someone come up behind her. She turned around to find herself face to face with Ducky.

"May I have this dance?" he questioned her.

"Of course," Ziva stated as she held her hand out.

Soon the whole team was dancing. Ziva danced with Ducky, Gibbs, McGee, Abby and even Jen but Tony never asked her. At the end of every song she would glance at him, trying to catch his eye but he always looked away. By the end of the night she was feeling desperate. She wanted nothing more than to dance with him. She found herself wondering if she had done something to upset him_. I do not think I have done anything_ she thought. When it was time to leave Ziva was still confused Tony had barely spoken to her all night. What had she done?

Ducky was the first to go, needing to get home to his mother. Abby and McGee soon followed. Something told Ziva that Jen wasn't going anywhere so it was just her and Tony left.

"Well I think I am going to sack the hay," Ziva announced as she gathered her things.

"It's _hit_ the hay or _hit_ the sack," Tony corrected her.

_This is good_ Ziva thought _at least he is talking to me_.

"I think I'll go too," Tony added as he stood up.

They said their good byes to Gibbs and the Director before Tony extended his arm towards Ziva.

"Can I walk you to your car?" He asked.

Ziva silently took his arm before he led her outside into the fresh air. It had just stopped raining but the dark clouds told them there was more to come. Ziva looked at the sparkling ground which seemed to dance as the light of the moon hit the water that was sprinkled over everything. Once she heard the front door close and she knew they were alone Ziva turned to Tony.

"Have I done something to upset you?" she asked bluntly.

"No," Tony replied as a look of confusion spread across his face.

"Then why did you not ask to dance with me? I must have done something wrong yes?"

"Ziva you haven't done anything wrong, I didn't ask you to dance because…" his voice trailed off.

"Because?" Ziva questioned.

"Because if I did I wouldn't have been able to let you go," he explained with a sigh.

"I would not have minded," she replied truthfully.

"But Gibbs…" Tony started but his voice trailed off again, "It couldn't happen, not with him watching."

"We are alone Tony, they would never know," Ziva stated looking up at him expectantly with her beautiful dark brown eyes.

_Please ask me now!_ She silently begged him.

"In front of Gibbs' house! No way!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

Ziva let out a sigh of disappointment and climbed into her car.

"I will see you tomorrow Tony," was all she said before she put her key in the ignition.

"Ziva wait!" Tony said.

Ziva wasn't going to wait but her damn car wouldn't start.

"Stupid piece of…" her cursing turned to Hebrew as she hit the steering wheel.

"Can I give you a lift?" Tony offered trying to hide his smile.

-------------

As they drove off in Tony's Mustang Ziva silently watched his, he seemed to be thinking about something. _I wonder if he regrets not dancing with me?_ She thought to herself. As she watched him raise a hand and run it through his hair Ziva felt the urge to kiss him. She quickly turned her attention to the road and shook this thought from her mind. As she studied the road ahead of them she realised she had no idea where they were.

"Where are you taking me Tony?" she asked.

He just shrugged his reply as the rain started pelting down on the windshield. As he pulled over she demanded, " Where are we!"

"At a park," Tony answered before climbing out of the car.

"Tony?" Ziva questioned, "what are you doing?"

All of a sudden he appeared at her door.

Opening it he asked, "still up for that dance Miss. David?"

Before she could reply Tony took her hand and pulled her out of the car, headfirst into the rain. She couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his hands on her back, holding her close. They were alone. No one was there to watch the two agents, who had hidden their true feelings from each other for far too long, move gracefully around the park. Though there was no music the pair found their own rhythm.

Within ten minutes they were both saturated from head to toe. Ziva's hair had become to heavy for her clip to hold and her long dark curls had come tumbling down over her shoulders.

"You look beautiful," Tony told her, breaking the silence.

"This is my best dress," Ziva explained as she looked down at the soaking material, "though it does not look that great now."

"sure it does," He assured her.

She felt his move towards her slowly. She tightened her grip around his neck as his lips softly brushed against her own. When she didn't pull away he kissed her again. This time with more passion. They held each other tightly as the rain continued to fall around them.


End file.
